This invention relates to packages which combine a rigid packaging member and a flexible packaging film in a composite construction, particularly in the form of a blank which can be erected into an enclosed package after an article is placed on the construction.
Packaging materials are often supplied to the ultimate packager in the form of cartons, blanks which can be erected into cartons, bags or pouches made of flexible material, or sheets or rolls of flexible packaging film. The packager inserts the articles in the selected type of package for delivery or shipment to a customer. In a store, for example, a sales person may pack the customer's chosen article in an appropriate container selected at least to some extent, on the basis of the degree of protection needed for the packaged article. Broadly speaking, a rigid package such as a carton of paperboard or plastic will give more protection to its contents than a package made from flexible packaging film such as plastic, paper or composite film structures. Generally, however, it will take longer for the packager to pack the article in a rigid container such as a carton, particularly when the carton is supplied in the form of a flat blank which is to be erected at its point of end use, than is the case with the use of flexible packaging containers such as bags or pouches.
One of the fields which uses various types of packaging materials are the restaurants generally referred to as fast-food operations, particularly those which sell sandwiches such as fish sandwiches, hamburgers, etc. The typical containers now employed for packaging food products in such businesses include various types of rigid containers such as paperboard boxes or open-topped holders in which a sandwich or other food is inserted, or flexible wrappers such as sheets of wax paper or other similar materials which are wrapped around a sandwich. While numerous types of containers are in general use, none of them completely satisfies the need that has developed for a package that can meet the diverse requirements of an attractive package which can be of aid to facilitate the preparation of sandwiches and other foods, protect foods until delivery to the consumer, and which can also be used by the consumer when he eats the food product. Our invention is intended to provide a novel package which can be useful in these and other types of packaging applications.